Nada es para siempre
by Stefania784
Summary: Killua y Gon tienen que enfrentar muchas dificultades, para finalmente recuperar eso que nadie nunca debió haberles arrebatado, su felicidad. Killua/Gon/Killua [YAOI].
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Nada es para siempre

ADVERTENCIA: No es recomendado para menores de edad, contiene escenas de violencia, abuso físico y psicologico, relaciones románticas entre personas del mismo sexo, osea yaoi… ._.

Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

Era de noche en los barrios bajos de la ciudad de York Shin, ambos chicos buscaban la dirección de una especie de antro poco conocido y exclusivo entre la mafia, cazadores y asesinos, todos ellos gente muy poderosa y poco accesible… así que ellos iban a ese lugar en busca de información, acerca de su principal objetivo hasta ahora, encontrar a Jin.

–Killua, no estoy muy convencido sobre esto –le susurró al oído, en el momento en que estaban justo enfrente de la puerta.

–Gon… relájate, solo vamos a preguntar y nos vamos, ¿ok? –dijo sonriendo divertido ante la actitud del moreno, acto que no lo tranquilizo del todo…

Tocaron a la puerta y lo primero que ocurrió fue que les exigían mostrar algún tipo de identificación, Gon mostró su licencia y con eso fue suficiente para dejarlo entrar, Killua solo mostró su rostro y le abrieron las puertas de inmediato. Acto que Killua explicó como parte de su antiguo trabajo, el moreno no cuestionó más nada acerca de eso.

Ya adentro encontraron solo bullicio y depravación, música rock a todo volumen y humo por todos lados. Gon se sentía tan incomodo ante todas miradas observándolos, no entendía como Killua podía actuar tan natural. Se sentaron en el bar, donde el Barman les pidió su orden, Killua pidió "lo de siempre" al contrario de él Gon no pidió nada, lo cual corrigió Killua.

Pidió dos bebidas alcohólicas para después susurrarle a Gon en el oído –Tenemos que consumir algo, tonto –poco después observo, con su barbilla apoyada en su mano, como el otro hacia un puchero, y con una sonrisa, con calma le explicó–: No te alteres, es la primera vez… estas aprendiendo–.

-Sí… hubiera sido mejor decirme eso antes –dijo aun un poco molesto, pero más tranquillo ya que Killua estaba con él.

Killua solo desvió la mirada, diciendo -Es solo acostumbrarse… jeje, será mejor que no te lo tomes -toma las dos bebidas con alto contenido de alcohol de un solo trago.

-Y bien… -pidió el Barman con actitud cómplice. – ¿Qué van a ordenar? -

Killua dio algunos golpes en su pecho antes de responder, dejando caer la sustancia por su garganta- Pues… buscamos información acerca de un hombre -

-Está bien, pero no digas su nombre, aquí no es seguro -dijo señalando un lugar donde podrían hablar con más confidencialidad.

Killua lo siguió indicando a Gon que se quedaría ahí solo… confiando en que estaría bien, el sabría cómo cuidarse. Por desgracia no era así, no quería decírselo a Killua, pero desde que entraron tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía por qué pero se sentía vulnerable… y es que desde algunas cuantas semanas lo notaba, su nen era cada vez más débil…

Ignoró cualquier propuesta indeseada, de algunos que se acercaban proponiendo que los siguiera a su cuarto, o hasta ofreciéndole dinero. No, él no era tan ingenuo como para no saber a lo que se referían, tomo su frente con el ceño fruncido y frustración en su mirada.

Hasta que un chico un poco más grande que él se acerco "valientemente" y se sentó junto con él. –Oye no sé si debería decírtelo, pero… todos estos matones están haciendo una apuesta, sobre quien puede llevarte primero a la cama –le dijo muy naturalmente al chico junto a él, haciendo llamar su atención y casi poner una expresión de horror en su rostro. –Jajaja, parece que llamas mucho la atención entre estos malnacidos –le mencionó mirando divertidamente la expresión en su rostro… y volver a reír.

-¿Enserio?… -dijo riendo -Tengo muy mala suerte –maldijo, entre dientes, sorprendiendo al chico junto a él.

-Tú lo has dicho –dijo el chico divertido, al momento Gon hizo un puchero -Pero sabes, no deberías estar aquí, eres solo un chico… -

-Y me lo dices tú, no eres mayor que yo –replicó, observando al chico junto a él, no parecía ser más grande, pero la expresión en su rostro era semejante a la de Killua, no lo hacía ver inmaduro. También desconocía el porqué estaba en este lugar.

-Más que tú sí –respondió el mayor, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Bueno, no es que este aquí por mi gusto –suspiró con pesadez y la cabeza baja.

-Entonces ¿porque estás aquí? –preguntó, mostrando lo que parecía ser un genuino interés.

Gon parpadeo extrañado ante el repentino interés del chico pelirrojo, pero sin saber porque, le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contestar a su pregunta… –Vine aquí en busca de información, quiero encontrar a una persona… -mencionó con una sonrisa.

El otro asintió y sonrió con tranquilidad. –Ya veo… bueno no estoy aquí por las mismas sanas intenciones, pero… yo… -se detuvo de repente y lo miro, dudando en decirle o no, cuando noto una expresión atenta en los ojos del moreno. Sonrió y continúo –Traficó con órganos humanos para después venderlos e implantarlos… -sonrió para después mirar al moreno a los ojos.

-… Como un doctor –dijo ingenuamente…

Mientras el chico a su lado cae de la silla cómicamente y se levanta con varias gotitas bajando por su cabeza, mirándolo con una ceja alzada –O como un criminal… -

-Oh… -dijo apenas empezando a entender a lo que se refería –Bueno… yo no soy quien para juzgarte –

-¿A qué te dedicas? –cuestionó repentinamente, con expresión seria.

-Soy un cazador profesional –le respondió con facilidad.

El otro chico casi se atraganta con su propia lengua… No podía ser… "Los exámenes de cazador deben ser más fáciles hoy en día" –Muy fácil ¿no?-

-De hecho… al final termine con un brazo roto -rió nerviosamente.

-… Te fue bien –le sonrió con picardía.

-La verdad todo fue gracias al apoyo de mis amigos, sin su ayuda en ese momento no hubiera podido hacerlo… -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordarlo.

-… ¿Amigos? –murmuró en voz alta, mirándolo confundido, para después sonreírle altaneramente. –Esas son cosas de nenas, la amistad no sirve de nada, al final solo te traicionan-

El moreno solo le sonrió, dejando al otro aun mas impactado. –Pero… ¿por qué dices eso?, tal vez… porque nunca has tenido un verdadero amigo…-

-Y tampoco me interesa tenerlo, es decir… quién querría ser amigo de un bastardo como yo, a quien abandonaron sus padres como la basura… –exclamó, ya desaojando sus complejos emocionales, sin importar que el sujeto de al lado sea un completo desconocido... sí, que demonios importaba ahora.

El aludido solo rió divertidamente. -Otro a quien abandonaron…-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, dejando al otro sorprendido y sin nada más que decir…- Me llamo Gon, y ¿tú? –dijo al tenderle la mano, ofreciendo estrecharla con la suya.

El otro chico no respondió, solo desvió su mirada al momento en que tomo su mano y lo jaló sacándolo rápidamente de ese lugar.

Ya afuera del edificio, dentro de un callejón a media noche, los dos estaban escondidos detrás de un basurero. Gon confundido le exigió una explicación al mayor, cuando una mano tapó su boca haciéndolo callar. -Ssh… guarda silencio o podrán escucharte… -susurró, quitando la mano de su boca.

-… ¿De qué hablas?-

-Unos sujetos… me pagaron por distraerte, iban a… violarte -dijo con pena en su voz, se sentía mal… ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado a este punto? Sí, era su trabajo engañarlo… pero, no cabe duda, que este chico no era como los demás.

-… Iban a ¿qué? -exclamó muy consternado. –Tú me engañaste… -declaró con tristeza en su voz.

-Gon… lo siento, pero de cualquier forma iban a violarte si yo no… -

-Tú ni siquiera me conoces, yo sé como defenderme solo, ¡no necesito de la lástima!... ¡mmmff! -inmediatamente fue callado por una mano en su boca y atrapado contra la pared.

-Cállate por favor, no quiero que algo malo te suceda… y sé que es muy raro que diga esto, pero… tú me importas. Me haces sentir algo extraño, quiero protégete -le susurró muy cerca del oído haciéndolo sentir escalofríos. En un momento todo se quedó en silencio, cuando el otro chico quito sus manos de su boca y muy lentamente unió sus labios con los de él. Gon abrió completamente los ojos, cuando el otro acerco aun más estrechamente sus cuerpos profundizando el beso, haciéndolo gemir y pedir que se detuviera.

-¡Suéltame! -intentó empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en ese momento, se sentía muy agotado. –¿Por qué no quieres soltarme? -

El chico pelirrojo por un momento se detuvo, dudando un poco sobre lo que hacía y negando con la cabeza… -Porque no quiero dejarte, tú eres la única persona… a la que no quiero dejar ir jamás -Lo abrazó con aun más firmeza y con melancolía en sus ojos, deslizó su mano debajo de su camiseta, tocando su pecho.

-¡Por favor detente! esto no está bien, no de esta manera, ¡yo lo no quiero¡ -suplicó, gritando ya casi al borde de las lagrimas.

El mayor se detuvo y secando las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, liberándolo del fuerte abrazo, susurró un leve –Lo siento -

De repente todo se volvió carmesí, esos ojos que lo habían visto todo se abrieron, encontrándose junto a un charco de sangre, observando a los ojos grises y sin vida de quien había sido aun un desconocido. Con la mirada ahogada en lágrimas, volvió la cabeza lentamente hacia la persona que lo estaba sosteniendo, con un brazo en su cintura. Cuando escuchó, una voz suave susurrando en su oído. -¿Estás bien?... –destruyendo el corazón que sostenía con su mano izquierda, al momento en que Gon gritaba y caía inconsciente.

* * *

Estoy muy mal… ¡lo sé! Pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por mejorar este desastre de fic e`-e.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La despedida.

ADVERTENCIA: No es recomendado para menores de edad, contiene escenas de violencia, abuso físico y psicologico, relaciones románticas entre personas del mismo sexo, osea yaoi… ._.

Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

Despertó, recuperando la conciencia lentamente, encontrándose en un cuarto de hotel, con las sabanas cubriéndolo hasta el cuello, se sentó en la cama sintiéndose extraño, como si… algo muy malo hubiera pasado. Sentía mucho dolor, al igual que mil navajas incrustándose y agitándose dentro de su cabeza. También pudo sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro, al momento en que empezó a recordar… un cuerpo que yacía en frio el suelo.

–¿Te sientes mejor?… –sintió una mano en su hombro, escuchando una voz bacía y sin notarlo a la vez preocupada.

–Killua… –respondió con tono ausente, apartando su mano secamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido, aunque no lo suficiente como para no saber porque racionaba así.

–No era necesario que lo mataras –le respondió, con voz firme frente a él, sentía ira y dolor en su pecho cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Esa mirada gentil que solía tener, pero a la vez tan fría y cruel.

Killua no respondió… dudó responder, ante esa mirada acusadora que le mostraba, esta vez el moreno estaba tan molesto con él, más de lo que debería.

–Lo siento… –murmuró con la cabeza baja aparentando arrepentimiento, pero en realidad no sentía ninguna culpa y Gon lo sabía.

En su cabeza resonó ese lo siento, nada parecido al que acababa de escuchar, sino lo último que dijo ese chico antes de que morir. –¡No mientas! –Dijo, tomando sus hombros fuertemente –Ese chico no merecía que lo mataras y tú no tenías porque que hacerlo –gritó con frustración, soltando bruscamente al albino, haciéndolo dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

El chico abrió completamente sus ojos sorprendido, tomando su hombro notando que le dolía. Bajo la cabeza riendo repentinamente. – ¿No?... ¿Por qué?... De verdad crees que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo seguir haciéndote eso –

–No, Killua… él no me hizo daño, solo intentó protegerme…–

–¿Protegerte? ¡Tú estás loco! –exclamó con sarcasmo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Sí, lo estoy!... –exclamó frustrado, para después bajar la cabeza y cubrir sus hombros con sus manos. –Mientras tú no te encontrabas cerca… unos sujetos planeaban abusar de mí, lo sentía en sus miradas, me provocaban asco, y ese chico solo me llevo lejos de ahí –

–Gon, oí tu voz gritar y lo vi, como estaba tocándote… –objetó con desprecio en su voz, y una mirada penetrante se observaban en sus ojos al mencionarlo.

Por un momento Gon no pudo pronunciar más palabras, antes de que Killua volviera a romper el silencio. –¿Qué crees que iba a suceder después?, si yo… hubiera preferido no intervenir –lo miró, esperando su respuesta con expresión seria.

Gon bajo su cabeza lentamente y sin saber porque razón, contestó –: Hubiera preferido que me hiciera cualquier cosa a lo que hiciste tú –dijo, con profundo vacío en su voz, cuando sintió como impulsivamente el albino lo empujó con fuerza, estampándolo contra la pared.

En ese momento Killua perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, inmovilizando fuertemente sus muñecas con sus manos. –No sabes lo que dices… –susurró secamente en su oído. –"Cualquier cosa" ¿eh?... si fuera tú, yo no diría eso tan fácilmente–

Gon sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello, haciéndolo sonrojar…–K-killua... ¿qué estás haciendo?... ¡Ah! –gritó, cuando sintió sus afilados dientes incrustándose lentamente a su cuello, haciéndolo cerrar fuertemente los ojos con dolor.

No contesto a ninguna de sus preguntas, empujando sus caderas con fuerza, y tomando una de sus piernas con sus manos, tocando su piel, rasgándola lentamente… –Dime, ¿te gusta?... ¿Esto es lo que quieres?... tú no sabes lo que se siente –dijo al presionar sus labios con los suyos, en un demandante beso que le robo el aliento a ambos, su pecho se agitaba fuertemente al sentir la lengua del mayor abriéndose paso entre sus dientes, mordiendo su labio ligeramente…

Killua se deja llevar un momento por la fantasía y el simple hecho de tenerlo en sus brazos, y besar sus labios que siempre debieron ser solamente para él, pero… ¿Cuál era el costo?… Llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y su pecho se llenó de angustia, al sentir las lágrimas del menor que no dejaban de caer de su rostro, ya ni siquiera luchaba por liberarse.

Tomo la barbilla de Gon y mirando a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, una expresión triste y bacía se observaban en ellos. Por un momento observo en sus ojos la imagen de ese sujeto que toda la vida le había hecho tanto daño y en Gon se encontró a sí mismo, en ese momento recordó lo mucho que Illumi le había hecho sufrir. Y como él ahora estaba cometiendo, justo los mismos actos; tocándolo, humillándolo, asiéndolo sentir atrapado… –"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?" –pensó, soltándolo y apartándose inmediatamente, haciendo a Gon caer al suelo de rodillas.

–Gon... ¡Lo lamento tanto! –dijo tomándolo en sus brazos ayudándolo a incorporarse, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan imbécil. –No quise hacerlo, yo en verdad no… –lloraba de impotencia, al ver que Gon ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo sostenía de los hombros, alejados un brazo de distancia, el mayor no se permitía estar más cerca. Inclino un poco la cabeza intentando ver su rostro pero era inútil ya que la tenía cubierta por sus manos. –De verdad lo siento, yo… ¡estoy tan confundido! –gritó, con angustia.

Gon ya había quitado las manos de su rostro y con la mirada pérdida en sus ojos… –Ese chico… –habló llamando la atención del albino, haciéndolo notar que ya había despejado las lágrimas de su rostro. –Estaba tan confundido como nosotros… y creo que al igual que tú, hubiera podido llegar a ser una gran persona… –dijo, con una sonrisa melancólica.

Killua solo bajo la mirada con expresión seria, como si en lo más profundo de su mente luchaba una batalla por comprender, pero simplemente las conclusiones salían solas. –No es que lo entienda muy bien… –dijo negando con la cabeza, con expresión depresiva en su rostro. –Pero… veo que tú sigues pensando en ese… chico –apretando fuertemente sus puños al mencionarlo.

–No esperaba que lo entendieras –dijo, quitando lentamente sus manos de sus hombros, fue leve el contacto entre sus manos… Y se levantó sintiéndose un poco mareado al caminar.

Killua observó sus propias manos, llevándolas hasta su pecho, sintiéndose desesperado. –¡Espera! –tomó su brazo, deteniendo al moreno que ya estaba a punto de irse. – ¿A dónde iras?… –

–Necesito estar solo… por un tiempo –dijo, intentando liberarse del agarre de Killua.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo? –

–No lo sé –

–Gon… –apretó fuertemente los ojos donde las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. –… No, no quiero… ¡No me dejes solo, por favor! –abrazándolo desesperadamente por la espalda.

–Lo siento Killua… pero, tengo que irme ahora –dijo con pena en su mirada, empujando al otro chico, asiéndolo caer fuertemente al suelo.

Mientras Gon corría, Killua se levanta rápidamente para tratar de alcanzarlo… pero se detuvo, no tenía caso retenerlo por la fuerza, quería estar con él, pero… tenía que ser por su propia voluntad, compartiendo los mismos sentimientos.

Llevó su mano a su frente, inmóvil en medio de la habitación, sin producir ningún sonido, se sentía tan miserable, todo esto era su culpa, había cometiendo error tras error… en primer lugar no debió haberlo llevado a ese bar y jamás dejarlo solo. Había manchado nuevamente sus manos de sangre de alguien que al parecer era inocente, y él… no sentía nada al respecto, todo fue tan automático. Era incapaz de sentir culpa o remordimiento, por los actos que ha cometido toda su vida, aunque lo odie… es una habilidad con la que nació y con la que tendrá que vivir hasta el día en el que muera. Pero ya no tenía sentido lamentarse por ello, todavía podía remediar las cosas y hacer lo necesario para ser perdonado.

Pero ya no podía vivir en la vida que tenía antes, había cambiado. Sucedió en el momento en que encontró a Gon… mejor dicho lo encontró a él. Tomó su mano y lo sacó de ese mundo de odio y oscuridad del que había huido sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde ir, sin embargo… se mantuvo caminando junto él, alejándolo de la tristeza y el dolor. Entonces ¿aun podía ser como antes?… –salió por la puerta, con esa sola idea en su cabeza, en busca de Gon.

* * *

El tan "esperado" capitulo 2, espero que les haya, ermm… "convencido" .-. Y creo poder completar el tercer capítulo muy pronto n-n (solo son unos cuantos ajustes y ya e`we).

Este… creo que debo de mencionar, la colaboración de una tipa/amiga/compañera, que conozco xD que literalmente me empujo para escribir esto -,- (de las escaleras .-. ajaja no es cierto xD) ejem… esta loca n-n pero escribe muy bien xD


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIA: No es recomendado para menores de edad, contiene escenas de violencia, abuso físico y psicologico, relaciones románticas entre personas del mismo sexo, osea yaoi… ._.

Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

...

Este capítulo en particular… tiene lemon~ ._. (tan tan tan! xD "fondo dramatico")

* * *

Mientras tanto Gon se encontraba solo, deambulando en las frías calles de la ciudad, todo esto había pasado tan rápido y todo estaba tan confuso en su mente, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de suceder y tomar una decisión, sobretodo necesitaba entender por qué este sentimiento… le dolía tanto en el pecho. Miro hacia el cielo… aun era de noche, observando la luna como siempre tan lejana y misteriosa, brillando en medio de la oscuridad, rodeada de millones de estrellas y sin saber por qué, pensó en Killua...

Él siempre fue una persona difícil de entender, pero nunca alguien en quien no pudiera confiar, estaba siempre a su lado cuándo lo necesitaba y ambos vivieron muchas cosas difíciles, tal vez Killua más de lo que creía… ¿Por qué había reaccionado así cuando estuvieron discutiendo en el hotel? Se notaba tanto odio y rencor en sus palabras en ese momento, sabía que Killua estaba sufriendo por algo… aun no podía entender, por qué el mayor se guardaba todo para sí mismo y nunca quiso contarle nada acerca de sus pensamientos. O tal vez, no sabía cómo hacerlo… tal vez… él no supo como escuchar.

Gon paro de caminar, había decidido volver con Killua y disculparse, necesitaban aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Y si… el albino tenía algún problema él haria lo que fuera por ayudarle. _Porque… Killua era… lo más importante para él._

Dio la vuelta dispuesto a encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Cuando, en medio de la oscuridad escuchó una risa siniestra muy peculiar viniendo de un callejón oscuro, Gon se asomó lentamente dentro del callejón, cuando vio… una mata de cabello blanco asomarse en la esquina de algún edificio.

–¿Killua? –dijo, con una sonrisa de alivio al reconocer al albino, acercándose lentamente hacia él, cuando con una sonrisa en su rostro desapareció alejándose del lugar. –¡Espera! –corrió rápidamente hacia donde había ido el albino, cuando de repente sintió una dolorosa punzada en la frente, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Lo último pudo ver antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, fue una persona parada frente a él...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, en lo que parecía ser un cuarto oscuro, creyéndose completamente solo, cuando en un segundo observo a varias personas alrededor, en diferentes lugares. En el momento en que trataba de hablar con ellos, ninguna respondía, fue como si estuvieran en una especie trance y no pudieran reaccionar. Hasta que escuchó voces gritando en diferentes direcciones… Encontrándose con una niña sola, sollozando junto al cadáver de su madre… cubrió a la mujer con su chaqueta, y abrazo a la niña que lloraba sobre su pecho, cuando de repente más y más gritos se escucharon, cadáveres caían uno tras otro. Él no podía ver nada y no sabía qué hacer, cada vez que se aproximaba a alguien, esta moría, solo mantenía a la niña muy cerca de él, tomando su mano.

Al momento sintió que algo se aproximaba hacia ellos con una insaciable sed de sangre, como un acto de reflejo, él la protegió con su cuerpo cubriendo a la niña con sus brazos, cuando sintió que algo atravesaba su espalda y un débil cuerpo cubierto de sangre caía entre sus brazos.

–¡NO!... –gritó desgarradoramente, cargándola entre sus brazos, colocándola cuidadosamente junto a su madre.

Cayó de rodillas temblando, llevando sus puños hacia su cabeza, sintiéndose un completo inútil incapaz de poder salvar a ninguna persona. Gon lloraba amargamente, cuando una risa placentera atravesó su oído y lo hizo abrir completamente los ojos.

-Pobre chico… es conmovedora, esa expresión en tus ojos –dijo hablándole compasivamente, con unas garras afiladas tocando peligrosamente su cuello y un brazo rodeaba sus tensos hombros. –Dime, aun estas tan desesperado por esos inútiles cadáveres cubriendo el suelo, ¿Ya no deseas detenerme? Hey, Gon... –el moreno no podía producir ningún sonido–…que decepción. –

–Tú… los mataste –susurró débilmente, con angustia en su mirada.

–Sí… a todos ellos – asintió, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro.

–¿Por qué? –intentó hablar, cuando sintió unos brazos estrujándolo con fuerza.

–Gon… no te apartes de mi lado, sin ti mi vida no tendría ningún sentido –suspiró, con un sonrojo en su rostro, frotando su mejilla cariñosamente contra su pecho.

–Killua… –negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. –… ¡SUÉLTAME! –gritó, intentando zafarse de sus brazos, pero lo tenía completamente atrapado.

–Me niego… –susurró, riendo divertidamente, haciéndolo caer bruscamente al suelo.

Gon intento levantarse pero solo consiguió chocar contra el suelo nuevamente, ya que Killua había tomado sus tobillos, arrastrándolo hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde se coloco sobre él y lo observó con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro…

-Bien, ¿cómo empezamos?… ¿Quieres que sea placentero o muy doloroso?… -cuestionó, con un tono de inocencia en su voz.

Gon solo apretó los dientes y bajo los ojos, una mirada sombría se veía en ellos. – ¡Vete al demonio! –Gritó, dándole un golpe certero en el mentón, aprovechando la oportunidad para liberarse, provocando al otro chico escupir sangre, haciendo una mueca de disgusto (esa no era la reacción que esperaba…) y con una agilidad sobrehumana, lo retuvo nuevamente.

–Bien… será muy doloroso para ti –se burló, al momento en que lo estrello contra pared.

–Eres un niño malo Gon… por eso mereces sufrir el castigo –le dijo con voz demente, y una sonrisa retorcida formándose en su rostro, al momento en que lo volteo frente a la pared y tomo sus dos brazos jalándolos con fuerza, dislocando sus hombros, llenando sus oídos de placer al oírlo gritar, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, lamiendo su cuello, respirando cerca de su oído haciendo a su cuerpo temblar...

Tuvo una contracción involuntaria, cuando sintió sus frías manos en su abdomen, bajando lentamente hacia… –¡No, detente! –gritó, sintiéndose asustado, por la expresión psicópata en los ojos del albino… le aterraba cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su mente en ese momento.

–No lo hare… –dijo tomando sus cabellos y jalarlo hacia él. –Y tú nunca volverás a ser el mismo. Es una promesa –susurró muy cerca de sus labios temblorosos, lamiendo las lagrimas que empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

Killua lo tomó en brazos, colocándolo en el suelo nuevamente, empezando a separar sus piernas lentamente…

Se deshizo de la ropa y todo lo que le impedía entrar en contacto con su piel, y empezó a excitar su miembro, comenzando a lamer y a morder todo su cuerpo, haciendo la sangre fluir en cada herida y hacer sus sentidos enloquecer entre cada caricia.

Gon estaba petrificado, mirando hacia la nada con los ojos muy abiertos en horror… "como un muñeco roto, en manos de una pesadilla que ira desarmando mi cuerpo lentamente, pieza por pieza…"

Killua continúo llevando a cabo su cometido, tomando sus piernas y colocándose entre ellas preparándolo lenta y dolorosamente con sus dedos, comenzando a moverlos contra su entrada. Cada segundo era una tortura para el moreno y no podía aguantar más apartarse de la realidad. –¡Ya no más!... para, ¡te lo ruego! –gritó de repente, haciendo que el asesino se detuviera, alzando una ceja extrañado…

–¿Ah?... Al fin reaccionaste, jaja… Por un momento pensé que ya eras un cadáver… eso sería algo escalofriante, ¿no te parece? –dijo con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada inquietante en sus ojos.

-… ¡Por qué no terminas con todo esto ahora! –gritó perdido completamente en la desesperación, quería desaparecer… y olvidar de una vez todo este dolor.

-¿Terminar?... No, esto solamente es el comienzo…-susurró suavemente, muy cerca de su rostro. Por un momento sus miradas se conectaron, haciendo que Gon solo sintiera la frialdad de sus ojos y el albino soltara una pequeña risa arrogante.

Killua lo levanto y lo acomodo de rodillas contra él… –Gon… no olvides que desde ahora… -colocando su miembro hacia su entrada… –tú eres mío… –susurró fríamente al penetrarlo, de una sola estocada, provocando que el moreno soltara un grito de dolor ahogado en llanto, mientras que de su boca salía sangre, al morder su propia lengua intentando no hacerlo.

Lo penetraba lento y profundo, cada vez con más fuerza, provocando que el dolor se hiciera más intenso, insoportable en cada embestida. Tomaba sus caderas con fuerza, deleitándose con el sufrimiento del menor, aplicando cada vez más presión.

–Gon… vamos, no es tan malo… ¿El dolor es demasiado para ti?... un chico como tú nunca podrá hacer nada en contra de alguien como yo… – Dolor… era todo lo que Gon sentía, lo único que confirmaba que esto era real y no una simple alucinación, el dolor era lo único… –¿Quieres llorar? ¿Quieres gritar?... ¿Quieres que pare? Acéptalo, tú no tienes el valor… no puedes detenerme, ¿sabes por qué?… Eres débil –decía con crueldad en su voz en cada palabra, introduciéndose cada vez más profundamente, llenando de su esencia en su interior, despojándolo de lo que quedaba de su pureza…

Finalmente todo acabo, Killua salió de su interior, liberándolo lentamente de sus garras, y lo sostuvo abrazando su cintura delicadamente, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro -Ssh… ya todo terminó, ahora puedes cerrar tus ojos… y perder la razón –susurró al besar su mejilla suavemente.

–Pero... -dijo tomando su mejilla, llamando su atención. –Cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos, recuerda que esto no fue _solo _una pesadilla… –finalizó, con una risita leve y lo último que pudo ver antes de que finalmente perdiera los sentidos, fue su sonrisa de satisfacción, mirando a los ojos de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo…

En otro lugar… el albino estaba preocupado por encontrar a su más valioso amigo…

* * *

Capítulo 3… Tal vez, no se lo esperaban._. Pero bueno xDD, no todo en la vida es amor *-* y brillitos 3… los personajes también experimentaran el lado oscuro… muy pronto lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer, si quieren mandar sus opiniones las tomare en cuenta.


End file.
